KH ADVENTURE
by Shadowprince3
Summary: A story about Blake, traveling throughout the fandom universe, saving them all from destruction at the hands of the the sinister ' Insert name here '. Still dont have a name for them. but still not there yet. ill worry bout that later. This proves to be an extensive story. Its not only Anime and KH. its also other video games and some tv shows and other online stories. plz review.
1. Where am I?

I feel weightless...lifeless. I'm freezing, like all the warmth I should have, was taken from me. Its dark, oh wait, my eyes are closed. God, i feel like an idiot. At first, I see only blue, many different shades and variations mind you, but still just blue. Some shades were like looking at a brilliant sapphire. A rich, deep blue, that made you feel calm and peaceful. To my right was a much darker shade, and it was frightening. It looked as if it was waiting, waiting for you to wander too close. As if it would engulf you at the soonest opportunity, dooming you to wander its eternal Void for the rest of Creation.

What is that? There is some, weird pressure in my chest. Oh, well. Im sure I'll figure it out eventually. I wonder what it smells like, this place seemingly empty of life. Only one way to find out. Something floods into my nose, but its not oxygen. Its...its...water? Thats what that feeling in my chest is... I'm drowning. I thrash about trying to swim towards the lighter shades of blue, for I assume that means sunlight. I claw frantically at the water, trying to pull myself towards the surface. I claw, and paddle, and kick, but I'm losing energy fast. Every movement becomes more strained, and difficult. I try to fight this exhaustion, but I can't. I can't go on. My limbs won't heed my commands anymore, no matter how much I will them to.

Some people say drowning is a peaceful, gentle way to go. They have, obviously, never been drowning. It is not a peaceful and gentle way to go. The pain is excruciating, and the knowledge is terrifying. Eventually, a sense of hopelessness settles over me. I can't say it was pleasant, more like a 'well, crap, nothing I can do now' feeling. I close my eyes, and try to accept my inevitable death. I probably would have been able to, if it wasn't for that incessant noise. What was it anyway? Was it my insides being crushed beneath the weight of the ocean? Or maybe it was the sound some big fish breathing. It certainly sounds like it could be something breathing,that lucky bastard, with its pitch rising and falling rhythmically. It sounds off though, kind of metallic, or robotic. How to describe it? ...it is kind of like a 'vworp! vworp! vworp!'. Strange, it sounds so familiar, almost like some childhood memory come alive again. So...familiar...

I wash up on the shore of an island. Which one? Not a clue. Could heaven be an island? Maybe. Everything aches, including breathing. Breathing? Huh, I guess I'm not dead. That's good, I guess, if I didn't hurt so much. I force my eyes open. Ow. Bad idea. My eyes are too sensitive right now. I open them again against their will, and look down at my body. Everything seems to be there, and judging from dried, and caked sand everywhere I've been here a while. So, I'm guessing I didn't just wash up. I wonder how long I've been here. A few hours maybe. I need to get up. I'm hungry, and thirsty, but I don't even want to look at water. What is that? There's a giant crate a little ways up the beach. Ok, I'm checking that out.

I begrudgingly sit up. Yup, definitely been here a while. Nasty sunburn. I'm just going to lay back down. Well, while I work myself up to moving, I might as well introduce myself. My name is Blake. I'm not sure what my last name is, or how it would even be important in this situation. I am...how old? Should I be worried, that there is so much I can't remember? Maybe just a bit. Judging from the length of it in my eyes, my hair is black. Maybe it could use a trim. Okay, time to get up. OWWOWOW. Okay, on my feet. Woah, little wobbly. C'mon, one foot in front of the other.

I hobble over to the crate. It's about five feet wide about 4 tall. Oh, there's even a crowbar next to it. There is definitely something going on here, but as the saying goes,' Never look a gift horse in the mouth.' That applies here, right? I pick up the crowbar and jam it into the crate. I push on it, and again, and again. Wow, they make this look so much easier in the movies. Hold on, I've got a plan. I go fetch a big rock I spotted a few yards away. Boy, this thing is heavy. I bring it back to the the crate and hoist it above my head. Steady, Aim, Drop! The rock collides with the crowbar and successfully manages to pop the lid off of the box. Unfortunately, the crowbar continuous to be propelled up, and into the side of my face. I drop like a rock (no pun intended). Holy hell, that hurts. My vision is spotted and fading. I think I'm just going to lay here a while.

Wiggle my fingers, wiggle my toes, that is how the 'make sure everything still works' self check goes. Nothing seems to be left paralyzed from that blow to the head. Well, my right eye seems to have trouble focusing. Hopefully that clears up in a bit. Ok, lets try this again. I painfully lift myself to my knees, then look over at the crate. I scan the results of my work. The lid is off, leaving its contents left to the open air. I jump to my feet. Bad idea. I would have just lost my lunch, if I had any food inside of me to be lost. Waves of dizziness wash over me, one right after the other, leaving me unable to do anything, but shut my eyes and wish for it to be over.

"He don't look to good, ya know?"

"You're telling me. Guys as pale as a fish's underbelly."

Ugh, voices. Why do they have to be so loud? Can't they see I want to-Voices!? I jerk my head up to look at these newcomers. God, why am I so stupid?

"Tidus, might want to step back, ya know. Looks like he might lose his lunch."

I raise my arm up and wave it around, trying to find the source of these voices. My arm brushes some fabric, and I latch onto it.

"GAH! He's got me. Wakka, help!"

"Hahaha. Oh brudda. Calm down, yah? He's obviously in no condition to be anysort of threat."

I open my mouth, but all that comes out is a hoarse croak. My mouth is too dry to accomplish much verbal communication. Verbal communication? When did I start speaking, well thinking, like that? I mean besides when I'm being awkward around women. Weird right? My vocabulary increases when I'm nervous. Go figure.

"W-wat-er" I finally manage to force coherent speech out of my mouth. Coherent? Musta been that blow to the head.

"You heard him, give me your water pouch."

"Why I gotta give him mine? You still got yours, yah?"

"Uhh...hehe. I kind of drank all mine."

He, Wakka I guess, removes a small leather pouch from his waist. Oh gog, I can hear it sloshing around inside. The other one, (Tidus right?) supports my head, while Wakka slowly gives me sips of that godly liquid. I think I might have thought that water was evil a little earlier. I take it back. Oh, how I take it back.

"I think thats enough for now, yah? Why don't you tell us your name? It's only polite, yah know."

"B-blake. My name is Blake."

"Hey, Blake. I'm Tidus, and the one with the annoying voice is Wakka."

I see Wakka reach his hand behind Tidus' head, and with what looks like not much force, playfully bops his head. I look up at my two saviors. Tidus: with his sandy blonde hair, his shirtless jacket, and his weird shorts that have one sides fabric longer than the other sides, and Wakka: with his yellow poofy pants, his white tunic, and his shockingly orange hair tied back with a blue bandana. It's funny, they don't look like they should. At least, I don't think so. They look too young, almost like their... A slow revelation creeps over me.

"Well, now that we've done the little introductions, any other questions?"

I look up into the faces of two of my most favorite people of all time. People that shouldn't exist. This is impossible. There is now way...

"Just one. ...Where am I"


	2. Memories

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't. His words had chilled me to the bone. I don't know why. Isn't that every nerd and gamers life wish? To be able to talk and interact with their favorite personages outside an electronic plane of existence? Was that even English? It's just, I had been hoping for that, but when the confirmation came,...it just sent a shock of numbness through me. Everything has a sense of surreality to it. My mind refused to believe this could be real, and yet, right here in front of me, its all too real. From the feeling of the sand between my toes, to the faint salty breeze blowing in from the horizon. It's to tangible to be fake, and yet, I just can't comprehend how this could happen.

Tidus and Wakka were nice enough to help me drag the crate to where they said I could stay. When I looked inside, I was surprised to find what it held. There were some food, a couple of jugs of water, a water purifier, a hammock,sleeping bag, some changes of clothes, some tools for personal hygiene and some swim trunks. The swim trunks still confused me, or atleast what was attached to them. It was a small note inside of a leather case. It kind of flipped open like a wallet, or a police badge...thingy. The note said," Next time you go swimming, at least wear the proper attire. Your friend, The Lonely God"

Thats not even the weird part. After I had read it, the words faded leaving the note completely blank. It all seemed to be connecting. The note first of all, but also the weird sound from when I was drowning. It rang so many bells and alarms; I felt like I'll look like an idiot when I figure out what or who it is. Who? Why does that send the alarms blaring again? I can feel it, the knowledge. It is right there on the tip of my tongue, and yet, no matter how hard I try, I can't force the information out.

I rest my head against the side of the shack. The Shack. The crummy little one that ,on my crap tv, was virtually a mass of darkness inside. Everything is just how it was portrayed. Down to the littlest detail, its all the same. Well, except for the invisible barrier about 30 feet into the ocean. Trust me, it's not there. I checked. I spent hours exploring the island. I even tried racing Wakka to the Star tree. Not as easy as I remember it. That stupid falling section of the bridge never used to get me. Now I couldn't seem to avoid it. Needless to say, I got crushed.

"Hahahah, Gog, I was terrible." I chuckle to myself.

I sat there until the sun had dipped down below that shimmering horizon. It

really was beautiful. It would have been really romantic, had I had someone to share the moment with. Despair blossoms within my chest. Huh, funny. It stills hurts after all this time. I get to my feet, and turn my back to that painful reminder. I enter the little shack, pull out the sleeping bag, and try to get some sleep. I don't know how I'll be able to, reminders always make it hard to sleep. I just wish I could forget.

I stare at the ceiling of the shack. I had tossed and turned most of the night. I had only gotten a bit of sleep, but something woke me up. Its after sunrise, I can tell that much from the gap in the planks near the base of this structure. I need to get up, and probably wash a bit. I grab the swim trunks, and change into them.

I hear voices. They are incomprehensible currently, but they didn't seem to be all that important. I'm sure it was just Tidus and Wakka fighting over a cool rock they found. I'm sure if one of them could think of a 'valid' reason, they would fight over the air. The voices are closer, and I'm able to pick out some words.

"There's no way h- ll here, right? its enti- I guess."

That's funny. There's too many voices for it to be just those two, and I'm pretty sure at least one of those voices was feminine. I decide I should probably figure out who it is.

I climb the stairs, and head to the out the second story door. I emerge onto a small plateau. I glance around for some cover, where I could hide. You never know what people are planning, and its better to be safe than sorry. And stupid me, there isn't any. I press myself flat against the door, and slowly sink to the ground. I crawl Army style to the edge, so I can observe these newcomers.

They are still a ways off in the distance. I can't really make anything out. Heh, make out. God what am I, 13? Anyways, their voices have dropped, so I can't make that out either. Heh. My God, I must be tired. They have gotten close enough, now, that I can tell, there seems to be about nine of them. Nine? That's too many people. Theres those two, the other two, and the two girls. Thats six, so who are these other three? I can't figure it out. Unless it's possibly those three, except two of them don't even exist yet.

The wind alters direction, so it is carrying their voices towards me. That's probably how I heard them earlier.

"I'm telling you-say its possib-There just is-WOULD YOU TWO SHUT IT!?"

Ok, I don't know who she is, but I like her. If only the other two would speak up a bit, then I would be able to hear all of them. One of them is definitely female. That voice, though angry and shouting, undeniably had a feminine tone to it. She seems to be a little shorter, not to short, just a little. Her hair is a long sandy blonde. The one who seems to be very pessimistic is a guy. At least I would guess so from the slight facial hair. It's not much, but it's still noticeable from 60 feet apparently. The last person, I think is a female. I couldn't tell from the voice, but there does seem to be some 'feminine curves'. Not sure how else to explain it.

"Chad, I told you to shut it."

" Well, excuse me Mary. Who said you got to tell me what to do?"

" Could we please just stop arguing?"

Well, aren't they a motley crew. So the first girls name is Mary, the guys name is Chad, and I still don't know what the other girls name is. A little behind them are Tidus, Wakka, and a girl I know to be Selphie, from her jump rope dragging behind her. The other three, I would know anywhere. They were my idols as a child.

"The three of us are here. There is no reason why he can't be here too, and I'm going to prove it."

The one called Mary quickens her pace a bit. The Other girl does so as well, to keep pace with her friend I would assume. The guy, after a few seconds of, what looks like, contemptuous rebellion, follows their example.

Wait a minute, the short guys name is Chad, the blond ones name is Mary...I know them. I know them! That means the other girl is Kaylee. Oh my God. I scramble to the edge and jump down, landing just in front of them. Mary and Kaylee jump back in shock. Chad screams. He screams like a little girl, and then tries to cover it up with a cough. I look at my old schoolmates. I hadn't seen them in a few years, not since...what? Not since what? Why can't I remember? What happened? I know it was important. What was it? What wa- My vision fails, and I collapse.


End file.
